1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector for receiving a module and more particularly to a card edge connector having a latch for latching the module.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional card edge connector is fixed in an electronic device such as a computer. Such card edge connector connecting between a mother board to which the card edge connector is mounted and a module which is received in the card edge connector usually comprises an elongated insulative housing, a plurality of terminals disposed therein and a pair of latches pivotably coupled to both lengthwise ends of the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a pair of side walls provided with an opening. The latches position the module in the insulative housing and remove the module from the insulative housing. Each latch has a pair of projections received in the complementary openings of the side walls thereby allowing the latches to rotate relative to the insulative housing. However, the conventional card edge connector has a pair of latches assembled to the insulative housing. Therefore, the number of the elements is increased which complicates the manufacture process of the card edge connector.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.